A lamp typically has a light source such as an incandescent, halogen, fluorescent, or LED bulb. A lamp also typically has a lampshade positioned about the light source to diffuse light produced from the light source. The lampshade also can serve as a decorative element within a room. As a result, lampshades can be manufactured from a wide variety of materials and can have a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Some materials such as, for example, rice paper provide an appealing aesthetic but are relatively fragile and difficult to clean. Because such lampshades can be relatively expensive, it is desirable to keep them from getting dirty to minimize cleaning which can result in damage and to protect them from other damage.
Covers for lampshades are well known. However, such known covers for lampshades are less than desirable. Such known covers lampshades typically are ill-fitting insofar as they do not closely conform to or form fit the original existing lampshade. These covers for lampshades typically require tucks, puckers, pleats, draw strings, folds, overlaps, and/or multiple seams in order to cover the lampshade. Additionally, many of these known covers for lampshades overhang the top and or the bottom of the lampshade. All of which results in an undesirable aesthetic appearance. Furthermore, many of these known covers for lampshades are permanently attached to the lampshades or are attached to the lampshades in a manner that impacts the aesthetic appearance of the lampshades if the covers are removed. The lampshades often require alterations to incorporate attachment means for the covers such as, for example, slits, slots, hook-and-loop fasteners, snaps, straps, and other attachments on the lampshades.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved removable covers for lampshades that can be installed onto lampshades to cover and protect the lampshades without altering the lampshades.